dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joker (Arkhamverse)
The Joker was an inmate of Arkham Asylum who planted a dirty bomb in Gotham. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham The Joker, alongside Harley Quinn, were hired by the The Penguin to deliver a truck full of cigarettes and contraband to some clients. However, the Joker and Quinn set the truck on fire and then dumped it into the river for a cheap laugh, causing the Penguin, who lost a lot of expenses as a result, to be infuriated with them. The Joker had somehow managed to steal a dirty bomb with enough destructive power to wipe out more than half of Gotham City's population with the The Riddler's involvement, and hid it somewhere inside Gotham while imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. Because of this, Batman was tasked with finding the dirty bomb, which resulted in him directly interfering with a separate operation conducted by Amanda Waller against the Riddler, although he kept its location a secret even from the Riddler. His actions were also indirectly responsible for the Suicide Squad's initiation due to Batman's interference in Waller's operation. Eventually, he discovered that his henchwoman, Harley Quinn, dumped him in favor of a new guy, although he soon discovered that her earlier assault on him had accidentally helped him escape. He then killed several guards, and attempted to hold up whom he believed was Batman (eventually being impressed with the gun when Batman's head seemed to explode), although he soon discovered otherwise. He then deduced the Suicide Squad's location based on "Denzel's" earpiece still being functional, and made an ambush on the Suicide Squad with explosive marbles (shortly after the real Batman was exposed by the Riddler as having replaced Black Spider to the rest of the Suicide Squad). Eventually, he made a transmission to Batman revealing that he intended to leak "tainted love" throughout the city, and also released all of the Arkham Asylum inmates (Two-Face, Bane, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, etc.) to hold Batman off, anticipating the likelihood that Batman would try to stop him. He eventually, alongside Harley Quinn (who only reunited with him in order to save dead shots life) managed to stow away on a helicopter that Deadshot managed to hijack, and got into a fight with him, resulting in Harley Quinn crashing into an under-construction building due to being extremely inexperienced with piloting a chopper as well as Batman pursuing them. Joker then confronted Deadshot, where the clown-like psychopath tried to kill his former hire in a toe-to-toe battle. He eventually managed to subdue him after knocking him into a glass panel, although with enough effort that he even admitted that he was "a real pain in Joker's ass" for someone who wasn't Batman. However, Deadshot managed to overpower him despite his wounded state, even trapping him inside the crashed helicopter and knocking it down to the street below, although he managed to laugh at his seemingly inevitable death. Batman managed to disarm the bomb after subduing Harley Quinn separately. Despite being trapped in a helicopter crash, he managed to escape into the night. Amanda Waller later alluded to this when taunting Batman. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Batman - Enemy. *Harley Quinn - Ally and former love interest. *Deadshot - Enemy and rival. *Bane - Ally. *Poison Ivy - Ally. *Two-Face - Ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (First appearance) - Troy Baker Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *This character is based on the character from the Batman: Arkham series of video games. Everything that happens in Assault on Arkham occurs after Batman: Arkham Origins but before Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight. *At the end of Batman: Assault on Arkham, The Joker is alive: However, within the game series, the Joker dies at the climax of Batman: Arkham City. *Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill in Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, and Batman: Arkham Knight. Troy Baker voiced Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' XcfJnAg.png baoa-joker-harley-deadshot.jpg batman21.jpg assault_arkham_6.jpg Batman-Assault-on-Arkham-Sneak-Peek-Featurette-Joker.jpg baoa4.png 95113922251590373461.png 4H8nP88.png 3803215-tumblr_n50jkvywin1rl14rno10_1280.png Joker Baoa.png Joker deadshot fight.png Joker knife.png See Also *The Joker Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Arkham City Inmates Category:Arkhamverse Deceased Category:Blackgate Inmates